A known demolition apparatus has a housing which is attached to a boom. The actuator plunger is mounted within the housing for axial movement with respect to the housing. The power plunger is mounted within the housing in adjacent spaced relation to the actuator plunger for movement with respect to the housing and the actuator plunger. The demolition apparatus has a latch which releasably connects the actuator plunger to a fixed collar on the power plunger. A problem associated with such demolition apparatus which has the actuator plunger and the power plunger in spaced relation is that fragments of the impacted material will be thrown outwardly from the impact of the power plunger against the surface. Another problem associated with such demolition apparatus is having a single latch which puts side loads on the actuator plunger and the power plunger, thus causing bending and wear on the plungers.
The present invention is directed to overcoming one or more of the problems as set forth above.